followedfandomcom-20200213-history
TJ
"This must be about twenty years old, I mean...I've never seen this!"-TJ, to Zack after discovering the greenhouse. TJ is one of the main protagonists and a member of the Apex Survivors. Life Before the Apocalypse Not much is known about his life before the apocalypse. It is known that he was born in 1994 in North Carolina. He went to the same middle school as his best friend, Zack, who had moved there from Colorado. Sometime in 2007, TJ and Zack went outside after school to meet with their friends, who had already left. After a timer rings on TJ's phone, he angrily states that they are they are late for the second time. While taking a shortcut through the woods to get to TJ's house, the two stumble upon a twenty-year old abandoned greenhouse. However, TJ had never seen it before, and the two investigate, trying to get around to get to TJ's house. However, they notice a British scientist and his assistant in the ruins. They were experimenting with chemical agents that had the ability to create zombies controlled telepathically by the scientist. However, after the assistant accidentally smashes the cure and only failsafe they had, the experiment goes horribly wrong, and the assistant goes into a rage, killing the scientist and attacking the two schoolchildren. However, the two schoolchildren manage to beat the walker zombie to death and escape. Life During the Apocalypse Day One: In 2014, seven years after surviving the encounter with the first walker, an unknown individual accidentally releases the zombie disease around the world. Zack and TJ, who were on summer break from college in their home neighborhood, find a house whose garage door had been left open. After going inside to find shelter, they encounter a crawler zombie who nearly kills Zack before Zack kills it with a handgun he found on a nearby supply wagon. They head inside to escape from the walkers roaming the neighborhood. After heading to the second floor to find survivors, they find an automatic rifle with limited ammo on a bed. Zack takes the rifle and gives the handgun to TJ. They check the other bedroom, where thet find two wary survivors named Phillip and Ryan P. They decide to leave the house to find a better spot to camp, as the location was overrun by zombies. After leaving the house, they split up to deal with the walkers outside (events of episode one part one.) However, when Zack empties a magazine in an attempt to kill a walker, TJ can do nothing to stop a walker from biting Phillip fatally on the neck. After Phillip is bitten, TJ proceeds to execute the zombie who bit him. After executing the attacking walkers, the group is approached by two strangers, Matt and Jorge, who were fighting walkers nearby and sought to find out what was going on. Matt proceeds to execute Phillip, who had begun turning, even though TJ and the others protested against the action. The gunfire attracted more zombies, which caused the survivors to escape down the hill. After reaching a safe distance and outrunning the walkers, TJ and Jorge discover another survivor named Alex, who had remained in the neighborhood after the rest of his group had been chased off by walkers. After the others bring back Paul's dead body and return him from the dead, Zack successfully revives him. After finding an injured walker in the street and crippling it by separating it's spine, TJ and the others decide there is no point in trying to kill it. While returning to the house, the area is swarmed by walkers attracted by the gunfire. The group sets off at a run, making it to safety with no more fatalities (events of episode one part two.) Day Two: He is not seen in episode two. After hiding in the house for a day, TJ volunteers to guard the back of the house from the second floor, while the others discover the zombies' weak spot and gather supplies (events of episode 2.) Day Seven: On day seven of the zombie apocalypse, Zack demands to speak to TJ in private. After leaving the garage of the house, Zack explains that he got a call from his family in Colorado, and was planning to escape with TJ to find them. After the whole group has left, scrounging for supplies, the two leave a note explaining that they had to go. However, after leaving the house with supplies, TJ and Zack are knocked unconscious by an unknown assailant, and are later revealed to be held hostage by the greenhouse bandits (events of episode 3.) Personality and Characteristics TJ seems to be more safety-conscious than most of the other survivors. He doesn't like to take great risks, but will follow when pressured. He does not seem to be hardened by the world around him, unlike the other survivors. He does not trust most of the survivors, placing most of his trust in Zack, since he already knew him prior to the Apocalypse. Killed victims Unkown amount of zombies Relationships Zack: TJ and Zack are very close friends, and TJ seems to trust him greatly, blindly following him to the greenhouse and later in his attempt to travel to Colorado. Matt: The two have never been seen interacting, however they seem to have a stable relationship and are alike in multiple ways. Jorge: The two are rarely seen interacting, however, they seem to be similar and have a stable friendship of sorts. Ryan P: TJ does not wholly trust Ryan at first, but seems to trust him more after some time. Phillip: TJ did not trust Phillip. but was sad to see him get bitten and tried to stop Matt from executing him. Alex: The two have not interacted much, however it seems the two trust each other and are friends of sorts, since Alex wanted to look for Zack and TJ after they left. Paul: The two have not interacted much, but TJ seems to doubt that Paul is trustworthy, as he volunteered to guard him in case he turned again.